She's the one
by Nicole6709
Summary: Loren is Eddie's trainer, getting him ready for his tour. Eddie was burned by Chloe, he can't trust women. Will Loren change that? Or will Eddie push her away?
1. Chapter 1

She's why I can't trust women. She broke me. I push everyone away, who gets too close. I tried dating, but everyone I've dated had the same qualities has Chloë. Ugh, her name disgust me on so many levels. I still remember the day we broke up.

~flashback two years ago~

I came home early from touring Europe to surprise Chloë, we haven't seen each other in over two months. "Baby I'm home" I called when I entered the apartment. I heard sounds coming from our bedroom upstairs. Has I got closer I could hear clearly. Moans, Chloë moaning over and over, calling Tyler's name. Of all people, she chose him to have an affair with, Tyler and I were enemies ever since senior ditch day. The movie took off and so did my career, I got famous, and he got bitter blaming me for his lack of fame. I push the door open, and there it was Tyler on top of her. I grabbed him pulling him off of her, throwing him on the ground, beating the living crap out of him. Turning to Chloë "how long?" "what?" "how f %#ing long as this been going on?" "Eddie he force me" "don't patronize me Chloë" "Eddie-" "don't push me Chloë, I have never hit a woman before, but I might make an excuse in this case. So I'm going to ask you one last time how long?" She open her mouth and I could tell that she was going to try, and sell me a bunch of bullshit. I pick up a lamp and throw it at her head, she gasp clutching the sheets, fear was written all over her face. "Since senior ditch day" I turn to Tyler on the floor with blood dripping down his face. I face Chloë again "you never love me did you" she was too afraid to lie. "No, I loved the lifestyle you gave me. I used you for fame" my mother was right. I walked out of the room headed downstairs, and empty the safe, and got everything that was important to me. Pictures of my parents, and my laptop etc. She could keep the clothes, and the apartment. She came running. "Baby I love you don't leave" I walk over to her and push her hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear to mess with her mine, I look at her lips has if I was going to kiss her. "There's a special place in hell just for you" I spoke against her lips, and with that I left.

~flashback end~

Now I'm sitting here in this massive mansion alone with no one to share it with. My mom keeps telling me, that I should get back out there. Don't get me wrong I want to find the one, but everyone I'm attracted to is a "Chloë" I can't trust them. "Eduardo!" "In here Jake" "the tour dates are set, we need to get you in shape" "okay, Nick's coming right?" "No unfortunately he's training Beyoncé, but we have a new trainer coming-" as if it was on que the doorbell rang, I open the door there stood the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Average hight, fit body, long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, big brown beautiful eyes, and a nice pair of boobs to go with. She was wearing a color-blocked workout shorts that showed off her long tan legs, a sport bra showing off her fit stomach, and a pair of Nike free trainer 5.0 sneakers. She smiles and raises her hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Loren Tate"

Continue? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

~Eddie's home gym~

Loren knew Eddie was handsome from his pictures online, and magazine covers, but up close and personal was definitely better. "Okay, let's get started?" Why was he staring at me, is he checking me out? Loren thought to herself. "Eddie!" She called once more. "Sorry I zoned out" "right, anyway the style of exercise I like to do with my clients is called insanity" "insanity?" "Yes I like to see my clients sweat, it means your working. Are you ready to sweat Duran?" She said excitedly. She put Eddie to work, calling out different exercise moves. Yelling at him to push through the pain. By the time they were finish, he was dripping sweat all over. Eddie collapsed on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Loren stooped down to his level. "One day down" he was completely out of breath. "We'll continue this for two months, and rest your body for one. If you're in any pain, for a long period please tell me, I'll give you a massage"

For several weeks, Eddie and Loren trained together. Their relationship grew stronger. Eddie enjoyed Loren's company. She brought a light back into his eyes, that was stolen by none other than Chloë Carter. Katy found them in the gym once, they were mighty close. To be exact Eddie was shirtless on top of Loren, doing push ups, as she laughed. They were having one of their flirtatious moments. Katy question Eddie about it, but he wouldn't give anything up, despite his mothers pleading efforts.

Loren was on her way over for a workout sessions. Eddies favorite part of his workouts sessions with Loren is seeing her sweat, it made her look even sexier, if that was even possible. It was clear to Eddie that he was physically attracted to her, but he couldn't trust his feelings. Trusting them could lead him to heartbreak, and he couldn't let that happen again. "Son!" "Pops, what are you doing here?" "Come to see my son, I haven't seen you in a while" "I know pops. The tour plans are keeping me busy" "oh, and that cute new trainer doesn't help does it" "what?" "Your mother told me" "I already told mom, that she's just my trainer" "right just your trainer. anyway your mother asked me to invite you over for dinner tonight" at the same time Loren walked in wearing one of her many workout outfits. Today's outfit was a reflective trim work tank, and foldover performance leggings. "Alright Duran let's get your butt-, Mr. Duran"she was surprised to see him. "You must be Loren, and please call me Max" he extended his hand. "Okay, Max" she shook his hand. "Loren, what are you doing tonight?" "Um nothing" "how would you like to come over for dinner" "Max, I wouldn't want to impose" "no you wouldn't, come!" "I'll think about it" "fine, see you tonight, and you too son" "ok, pops"

An hour passed, and they were finish with their workout session. Eddie took off his shirt wiping of the excess sweat off his body. Loren couldn't take her eyes off, biting her bottom lip. She tried so hard to keep things professional with Eddie, but some days, like today she couldn't. Eddie notices her staring and decided to tease her. He walked up to her placing his hands on her waist. "You coming tonight?" "Um-I-um" he chuckle at her lost for words. Loren realized what he was doing. Want to play games Duran let's play, she thought. She caressed his biceps. "Getting pretty strong there Duran" she said flirtatiously. "Wow a six-pack, when did these get here?" Slowly rubbing his abs up and down. "Guess I've been working pretty hard" their eyes lock. Staring into each others eyes, never moving their hands away from each other's body's. Loren came to her senses first and walked away. "Come tonight?" He stated again. "I don't know" "you should come, I'll pick you up at eight" she smiled. "Fine! I will see you tonight" a slight smile appeared on his face.

~Duran's mansion~

"Katy!" "In the kitchen honey" Max greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Is Eddie coming?" "Yes, and I invited Loren" "Great. Now all I have to do is come up with a plan to get them together"

~Loren's house~

She walked in finding Mel sitting on her couch reading a magazine.  
"Hey, lo do you want to order take out, and watch a movie tonight?" "Sorry Mel, I was invited over at the Duran's for dinner" "oh, your boyfriend finally Introducing you to the family" "Mel, stop. I'm Eddie's trainer and that's it" "trainer right, I guess I was mistaken. With all the texting, phone calls, and extra workout sessions" Loren rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Whatever Mel I'm going to get ready, you can let yourself out" "okay, Mrs. Duran"

Loren was dressed and ready waiting on Eddie to pick her up. She was wearing a red dress that fit her body perfectly, black pumps, light makeup, her hair was curled, and a red purse to match. Eddie rang the door bell and Loren opened it. "Wow you clean up nice" He pulled her by her waist, kissing her on her cheeks. "Not bad yourself Duran"

I know, chapter 2 suck, but it will get better. I read, and love all your reviews,thank you so much for reading my story, but I need your help. I need some ideas for what Katy's plan should be. And if you have any other ideas of how to improve the story, please review and tell me, thanks :) I'll be up dating every Sunday.

Upcoming up  
•A Leddie moment!  
•Katy's plan for the soon to be couple *ideas please*  
•Pictures surface of Leddie  
•Mel meets Eddie

•And a long way down the road Chloë comes back.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know long wait right, sorry. I had a lot of school work to do. I tried writing but every time I went too, I couldn't find the right words. I was blocked. So to make up for the long wait here's a long chapter._

~Loren's Pov Duran's mansion~

Eddie and I arrived at his parents house. I was in awe of the Duran's mansion, it had a huge back yard, a pool, and the beach was directly behind the house. Eddie rang the door bell, and we were greeted by Max and Katy, Katy lead us straight into the dining room. the table was set beautifully, Katy went all out. She made pasta with fresh tomato sauce, spicy chicken rigatoni, gazed salmon with spiced carrots, lasagna, salad, etc, and a chocolate cake for dessert. The Duran men pulled out chairs for Katy and I, and seated themselves afterwards.

"Loren, tell us about yourself" Katy started off the conversation. "Okay, well I grew up here in LA. My mother and I lived in the valley. I went to Brown University in hopes of becoming a lawyer; but things didn't work out. I graduated with a bachelor degree. I made a career as a trainer. Training celebrity for up coming movies, tour, or as a personal trainer" "What about your father?" She asked. I downcast my head, so that I was looking at my hands. "um, he abandoned my mother and I, when I was four years old" the room went from open and inviting to silent and awkward. I could still remembered the night my "father" left us. Yelling at my mother, telling her this was all a mistake. Breaking any and everything he could fine. Slamming the door as he walked out of our lives for good. The abandonment feeling came rushing to the surface. "I'm so sorry Loren" "it's not your fault Katy. My mother, and I did perfectly find without him" Eddie was trying to comfort me, placing his hand over mine caressing it, he's so cute. I gave him a small smile telling him that I was okay. "son how's the tour coming along?" Max trying to change the topic of conversation; and I thanked him for that. I could tell Eddie didn't want to take his eyes off, of me. Maybe he thought if he looked away, I would break down and cry. "Jake and I finish the set list. Dress rehearsal starts tomorrow, and the tour promos and interviews starts in a week" he said without looking away from me. the rest of the dinner went by smoothly, despite the bumpy start. They decided to moved things over into the living room.

~Eddie Pov~

I wanted to get Loren away from my mother before she started with her incessant questioning, but I was too late. "Loren do you have a boyfriend?" "Um no I don't" "so you're not dating" "mom! Stop it" "what!, I'm just trying to get to know her Eddie" I gave her the look. She wasn't pulling one over on me, I'm her son, and I knew her all too well. Loren on the other hand was confused. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to take a walk with me on the beach?" I didn't wait for a response, taking her by her hand, grabbing two blanket from off the couch placing one around her. Walking outside toward the beach. The beach was beautiful, the moon light danced off the ocean water beautifully, and the stars were bright as ever. "You know, I love looking up at the stars" she stop walking, and looked up at the moonlit sky. "and why is that?" I asked curiously. "It's the last good memory I have of my father. When I was four he took me up on a hill to watch a meteor shower" I felt horrible about my mothers abrasive questioning, it clearly upset Loren. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I knew I couldn't. "Loren I'm sorry about my mother" "Eddie it's find" I knew she was lying, I took a step forward, placing my arms around her waist. She wasn't expecting me to touch her, because I felt her tense up by my touch, but soon relaxed in my arms. "You don't have to lie to me Loren" I whispered softly in her ear.

~Max Pov back in the house~

"Did I ruing things with Loren?" Katy asked while she cleaned up the kitchen. "Of course not. You couldn't have known about her father" I tried to convince her of no wrong doing.  
"I have to make it up to her"  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
"The opening of MK is in a week, I'll invite her. And maybe even ask her to go shopping, and maybe even grab a quick lunch" "Katy, honey please stop butting in. I know you want to help Eddie, but If they're meant to be together, then they will find each other" "but-" "no butts Katy. Please leave it alone"

~Loren Pov down the beach~

Eddie and I were seating on the beach. I was in between his legs with my head on his chest. I don't even know how we got into this position. "Why was your mom asking me about my love life?" He scratch the back of his head. "Sorry about that too. After the break up with Chloë, I push people away. She wants to fix me, and my love life. And I guess that's where you come in" "oh, I use to do that. Pushing everyone away, anyone who came too close for comfort. My father made me hate men. Thinking they would all leave, but then I realized not all men are Trent. But then I started dating. Men are asses!" Eddie chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is not everyone's a Chloë or a Trent. -I turn to look at him- Eddie there's going to be a lot of heart breaks in our lives, but that's just it. heart breaks are apart of life. And if you want to find the right one to spend the rest of your life with, you can't keep living in the past. You never know, the one could be right in front of you" He was staring at me, with a massive grin on his face. "you're right, she could be right in front of me" That's the last thing we could remember.

~The next day~

**_Eddie and Loren were wrapped in each other's arms. She was laying on his chest. Their legs were intertwine. Eddie looked down at her, and she looked up at him, and their eyes met. "Did we really fell asleep on the beach?" "Yap, you look adorable when your sleeping" My cheeks were heating up, I guess Eddie noticed. He smiled and kisses me on top of my head. "want to get some breakfast?"_**

~Katy Pov~

I was preparing breakfast when Max walked in, packing me on the lips.  
"Morning beautiful. Eddie's car still outside, did they sleep here?" "Yes, I found them on the beach sleeping this morning they look so adorable sleeping together. She could be the one to break down his walls. She's perfect for him, Max" "Morning" Eddie and Loren said simultaneously. "Good morning you two. Loren I left clothes in Eddie's bathroom for you" "thank you Katy" "it's up the stairs. the first door on the left" Eddie told her and she disappeared around the corner. "Mom you can stop with what ever plan you've concocted to get Loren and I together. I know you want me to have someone in my life, and so do I, but you upset Loren in doing so last night" "I know I'm going to make it up to her" Eddie let out a sigh rubbing his face with his hands. "She's special to me mom, I can't lose her. I can't explain why but I need her in my life in more ways than others" I knew it, he's falling in love, and I didn't have to do anything. "so your finally admitting you have feelings for her" "yes mom I do. And it scares me half to death"

~Eddie Pov~

Loren was looking at a picture of my parents and I when I walked in. I walk up behind her looking over her shoulder. "That's my favorite picture. It was taken when I was five. My parents would take me up to the bungalow before their tour" I didn't know when are how but my hands were on her waist making little circles. Goosebumps appeared all over her body, I used my finger, rubbing slowly up and down her exposed skin, which only made more goosebumps appear. I love having that affect on her. My trail led me all the way up her neck. Brushing her hair to one side. With ever inch I took towards her, my heart rate increased. "Are you cold?" I whispered against her ear. I was about to kiss her neck but she pulled away before I could. "I should go freshen up"

**_We both took a shower. I was in my room in only boxers on when Loren walk out of the bathroom._**

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" her face was turning a shade of red. "its fine Loren it's not like I'm naked" she rolled her eyes at me. Too cute. Afterwards we went downstairs, and ate breakfast. Mom invited Loren to the MK opening and to go shopping with her. I'm still trying to decide if that's a good or bad thing. We arrived at Loren's house. I immediately went and laid down on her couch.

When her best friend Mel come bursting through the door. "Loren Tate where have you been? Oh wait I can tell you. You were with Eddie on the beach, all wrapped up cozy in each other's arms, sleeping the night away. How could I know that you may ask, look and see for yourself" Mel handed her the phone.

"Oh my god" she gasp. "looks like Eddie's finally moved on from Chloë Carter. We've seen Eddie on a copious of dates, but none of them have ever made it to his parents house before. I guess he found the right one" She read out loud. "Is it true?" "of course not, we're friends" "friends don't-" "hi Mel" I butt in. Walking up beside Loren taking the phone from her looking at the pictures for myself. There are pictures of Loren and I, walking along the beach. Of Loren gazing up at the star. Her wrapped up in my arms. Of us sleeping. She look beautiful in all of them. "Sorry about the pictures" "it's ok, I guess it's my punishment for being friends with a Duran" she smiles at me, I love her smile so much, It captivates me. "ok, I have to go learn some choreography, so I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and I'm going to need a massage" I winked at her then turned to Mel, who still was in shock, by my presence. "Bye Mel"

~On set~

A woman was sitting reading about Eddie and his new girlfriend. "You have gat to be kidding me!" She said throwing her phone across the room. "Chloë, we need you"

~Loren's house~

"How did Eddie Duran know my name" "because I told him" I answer nonchalantly. "oh, so you guys talk about me" "don't flatter yourself Mel, you came up in a conversation once or twice" "whatever, let's get back to why you guys were on the beach asleep in each other's arms" "we were talking and we fell asleep that's it" "right"

Eddie spend the rest of the day learning the choreography's for his dance numbers. Mel nagged Loren about Eddie the whole day. Which got even worst when Loren told her she was invited to the MK opening, and she was going shopping with Katy Duran. The following day Loren came over as promise. She gave Eddie a massage. Ian made an impromptu visit over to Eddie's one day, and of course Ian being Ian, he couldn't help but checked Loren out. Which irritated Eddie beyond belief. He never thought he would, wanted to kill his best friend over a girl. But Loren wasn't just any girl, she was the girl Eddie could be himself with, the one he found himself going to for comfort. Loren was his girl even if she didn't know it yet. Loren went out for lunch with Katy once or twice which only fueled the fire, of her and Eddie being in a relationship; Eddie on the other hand didn't mine being romantically linked to Loren. Today was Eddie's first interview with Ellen and many more.

~Eddie's Pov phone conversation~

"Hey" "Hey yourself"  
"We haven't talk in a few days due to my schedule. I was thinking I could come over and watch a movie?" "sure you can come over, but only on one condition" I could picture her smiling when she said that. "and what would this condition be?" Already knowing what she wanted. "my favorite ice cream" "okay, cookie n cream it is" "Eduardo we need you on set" Jake yelled. "Jake's calling, I have to go. You should watch the interview it's live" "okay"

_**Eddie was introduced to the audience. They went wild of course, which was expected. He took his seat and the interview process begun.**_

"So, Eddie what can you tell us about the tour, without giving anything away of course" "well I can tell you that there's going to be a few surprises. Guess stars. Amazing dance numbers, and of course something for the ladies" The audience begun to cheer. "Who's opening for you?" "Trevor Jackson, he's an up and coming new artist" "now that we have the music portion of the interview out-of-the-way, let's get to the juicy stuff. Are you dating the brunette you've been photograph with sleeping on the beach with a week ago?" "Thanks Ellen, she's watching now as we speak. To answer your question no, we are not dating, she and I are just friends, she's actually my trainer" "so do all your trainer have dinner with the family?" "No, none of my former trainers has ever come over for dinner, but in my defense my father invited her" "so did your father told you to fall asleep on the beach with her?" "No that was all me. We were having a conversation when we fell asleep" "ok, ok, that's all the time we have for today Eddie Duran everyone" Eddie did a couple more interviews that day, on radio and phone.

~Loren Pov~

The door bell rang. "Your late!" "Sorry, there was traffic on the 101" "I was joking, we didn't set a time Eddie" he smiled, and kisses me on my cheek. We sat down on the couch and started the movie, he wanted to watch The Purge: Anarchy. Though out the movie I didn't let go of Eddie's arm, but he didn't seem to mine. I couldn't even look up from the crook of Eddie's neck to eat my favorite ice cream. I got up and pause the movie, Eddie look at me like I was crazy. "Are you that scared?" "No, I just want to talk about the Ellen interview" "what about it?" "were all the interviews about me?" "Wow your conceded" she gave me the you're not funny mad look. All I could think about was how sexy she looks when she's mad. "I'm joking. Yes majority of the question were about the mystery brunette beauty I was caught sleeping with on the beach" "I'm not a beauty" "your right! -I pulled her closer to my body- your extremely sexy, drop dead gorgeous actually, breathtaking, and to top it all of you have a tone fit body. You're more than beautiful Loren" I said the last part seductively. "I think we should go back to the movie now" I laugh at her reaction, and we turned to our original position.

~Chloë Pov~

"Hey baby" "Tyler what are you doing here" I find his presence very irritating. He was the reason why Eddie left me. "to see my beautiful girlfriend of course" I rolled my eyes at his answer. Mite as well rip the band-aid off. "Tyler we're over! you're worthless. You can't even keep a job. Look at you, you're a burden on me" he look taken back at what I said. It was all true so I didn't understand why he was looking at me with shock written on his face. "wow chlo. What brought this on?" "seeing what I was supposed to have, slip through my fingers" "this is about him again isn't it?" Of course it is, you ass. It's always about Eddie. He was my ticket to fame and fortune, and for the last two years, that's all Tyler and I argued about. Him ruining my chance with Eddie, my chance of fame. "Yes, it's about Eddie, he was my future, and he still his" "so what, you're going to try to get him back? Is that it? I'm sorry to tell you but if he didn't come running back two years ago why will he now?" "Yes, it's been two years, but all I have to do is turn back on the charm, and he will be all mine again. So you can leave. we're done!" "you're delusional Chloë! You'll be back, you always come back" "Whatever" Tyler finally left. I held my ring finger up, imagining a ring on it. "Chloë Duran" I said smiling.

~Eddie Pov~

I'm always happy when I come from a visit over at Loren's house. She makes me feel alive. My phone started to ring, I thought it was Loren so I answered it immediately. "Miss me already?" "I do!" I stop dead in my tracks when I heard the voice on the phone.

_If you guys want me to continue you have to R&R and give me ideas, suggestions of what should come next. Tell me what works and what didn't, I need your opinion. Thanks much love Nicole._


	4. Chapter 4

~Eddie Pov~

"Why are you acting like this Eddie?" "Acting like what Loren. I just don't feel like working out" I yelled at her. She looks frustrated with my answer. "you and I both know that's not the real reason for this newly found attitude. Just tell me what's wrong" I have never seen her this angry with me before, and to be honest she look really hot. Stop thinking like that ed, she's too close, she's going to hurt you. "nothing Loren!" "right! so is this how you do it huh, pushing people away when they get too close. Is that it Eddie, am I too close?" Yes that's exactly it, I thought to myself. "You work for me, and I said I don't want to workout today, so could you leave!" if being an asshole is what it takes to get her to leave then that's what I'll be. she took a step back, and spoke in a calm voice. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I saw the real you Eddie. You can't hide from me; I'm not giving up on you" the truth is I don't want you too. "why do you care?" "because you let me care" her answer was simple, and I could tell she meant it, but I can't. "well you should stop. Is there something you want from me Huh? What is it money, fame?" I know she's nothing like that I just need her to go. "Eddie this isn't you talking" "I guess you don't know the real me after all" I retorted. "I guess I don't -_**she**__** turned to walk away but turn to face me again. And what was written on her face was pure anger and frustration-**_ and for one I don't need you to get money or fame. You're not the first famous client I had, and you're definitely not the richest. So if I wanted money, you would be the last person Mr Rock star Eddie Duran" and with that she slammed the door, and left. I did it again. I successfully pushed yet another woman away from me.

* * *

**I know, another long wait. But the good thing is I'm on spring break yes! So I will be writing more. Anyway what do you think about Eddie pushing Loren away? What's with Eddie's attitude? Well Loren give up on Eddie? Questions, questions, questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

~Loren Pov at home~

_Eddie is driving me crazy. I don't know what happen from last night to today. He was fine, we were fine. Last night was fun laughing, joking around, and a bit of flirting here and there. Listen to yourself Loren he's a client be professional. I need to vent about this situation, I decided to call Mel._

"Hey lo what's up?" "I'm pissed at Eddie and I need to talk to someone" "oh what did Rockstar do?" "I went over his house for one of our scheduled workout session, but he didn't want to. I tried to convince him, but he clearly didn't want too. He snapped at me for no reason. Asking me why I cared" _I didn't mention the part about him accusing me of being a gold digger because I knew that wasn't him, something is up. I just don't know what. Mel was laughing on the other end. Why is she laughing?_ "I find it funny how the two of you are fighting like a couple already" "Mel don't go there" "what? Loren come on you like him. That's the only reason you're so mad at him" _there was no use to argue with Mel about me not having feelings for Eddie, because I do, and she knows it. She knows me like no other. Mel and I talk for another twenty minutes about how Irritated I was._ "Hey lo I'll call you back I have a date" "oh, with who?" "His name is Ian" _no that can't be! _"does he have a British accent?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Because he's Eddie's best friend" _small world huh._ "Really he never mention it" "why would he?" "I don't know to get my attention" "trust me Ian doesn't need Eddie to get a girl" "your right he's quite the charmer. Lo he's here I'll call you later" "wait I need details afterwards" "of course! And Talk to Rockstar"

_**Two days past Loren hasn't workout or spoken to Eddie. She send James a close friend of hers, who happens to be a trainer over to workout with Eddie. James informed Eddie that Loren was feeling under the weather, and he was her replacement for the time being. Eddie question James about what was wrong with her but all he got was she's feeling under the weather. Loren been ignoring eddies phone calls. Eddie went over to Loren to check on her and maybe even try to smooth things over. He brought ice cream, and waited for her to open the door, but when she did, she smiled taking the ice cream, and slammed the door in his face. Eddie was going crazy yelling at everyone. Rehearsals with him for the past two days were horrible. The dancers and crew had to be careful when he was around. Eddie needed to talk to someone his attitude was out of control he needed Loren.**_

~Eddie Pov~

_Everyone has been walking on eggshells around me the whole day. I'm being hissy, not because of Chloë, but because of Loren. I tried calling but she wont answer. I hurt her and that kills me. I hate Chloë for making me second guess Loren. I know getting her to see thinks from my point of view isn't going to be easy. she's stubborn as hell. Loren's different and I knew that, that's why I was falling for her, she sees me, not the Rockstar. She doesn't take crap from anyone, especially not from me._

"Hey Eduardo I think that's it for today. Everyone's staying back and working on perfecting their craft, while you take a chill pill. what's up with you today anyway? Are better yet the past two days?" "Nothings up Jake" "right like I believe that" _might as well tell him why I've been acting like a __royal ass._ "it's Loren she's not answering my calls" "okay, maybe she's busy, You're not the center of her universe Eddie " "she's not busy, we argued, and she won't answer my calls. She hasn't shown up for work in two days, she send someone else. She hates me, and it's all because of Chloë" "Chloë what does this have to do with Chloë?" "She called-" "oh I see, you pushed Loren away" _it wasn't a question it was more of a statement._ "You have feelings for Loren don't you?" "Am I that transparent?" "Yeah man, you yelled at Carlos for tripping over a loose board, and you guys weren't even rehearsing yet" _what is she doing to me. "Can I borrow your phone?" He handed me his phone and left. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to answer. _"Hello" _I never thought that I would miss hearing someone's voice the way I miss hers. Her sweet soft, angelic voice. I realize I haven't spoken a word since she said hello_. "hi. Don't hang up" _I quickly added the last part. She didn't say anything so I spoke up._ "I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you for reasons you don't even know" "is that all" _it was harsh and not like Loren at all_. "How are you feeling James say your sick which I know is not the case. You just don't want to be in the same room as me" _she said nothing._ "Can I come over?" "No" "Loren-" "I have to go" "Loren wait" _it was too late._

~Loren Pov~

_Ugh Eddie what the f#&%. I was suppose to be his trainer. We were suppose to keep things professional but that wasn't the case. He got to me. Did he really think ice cream an a simple I'm sorry was going to fix it. My thoughts were interrupted by my door opening. _

"Loren!" "What Mel" "you said you wanted details so I'm here" "it's been two days Mel?" "Sorry it's been a long two days. Do you want to know are not?" "Okay spill" "Has we suspected he was a charmer he took me to Rumor. We talked about our career. His life, family etc" "okay not to be rude but where's the juice?" "Okay. After Rumor since you can't wait. We took a drive an ended up at the beach. We took a walk on the beach then end up making out; he's an amazing kisser. After the beach we went to his penthouse. We spent the night together. And today we went hiking to find the perfect spot to take pictures of the sunrise. It was perfect" _her face showed pure love. A first date that led into two days, that has to be love. Especially with Mel's mouth._ "I can't wait for our next date" _she laid down on my couch._ "Don't you mean two days" _she rolled her eyes at me._ "Anyway did you talk to rock star?" "No and I'm not going to. So I would appreciate it if you would drop it" _she raised her hands in the air._ "I'm going to use the bathroom"

~Eddie's Pov~

_I'm standing here at Loren door contemplating should I knock are just leave? She's just going to slam the door in my face again, men up Eddie. I put my fist on the door._ **_Knock, knock_**. "What took you so long rock star she's inside. Good luck" I gave her a smile, I'm going to need that luck. I stepped inside and lock the door behind me.

What will happen? yet another fight between Loren and Eddie? Are will they talk it out? Will Loren feel forgiving? R&R where's Chloë you may ask she's coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

~Eddie Pov~

"Mel who are you talking too?" _She said while walking towards me. Once she notices my presence, she stop and took a step back. Here goes nothing Ed. _"What are you doing here? I told you not to come over" "I needed to talk to you. I need to explain why I was acting like that. You said you wouldn't give up on me Loren please don't" _I walk closer to her. _"You accused me of being a gold digger Eddie" "I know, that wasn't me talking it was Chloë" "Chloë?" "She called and lets just say she made me doubt you" "what could I have possibly done for you to doubt me Eddie! Cared about you, be a friend. Oh believe me it's not going to happen again because we're not friends. You're my client and that's all. When I come back to work tomorrow it's going to be strictly business" "Loren" _I move closer trying to touch her but she pulled away._ "Don't!" "Don't what?" "Don't touch me" _I didn't listen, placing both hands on her waist pulling her as close to my body has possible. I watch as her chest rapidly rise up and down. To be honest so was mine. My heart rate was increasing at an on steady pace._ "I'm trying Loren. I'm here trying to talk to you" "I tried talking to you the other day, but you didn't talk to me. Instead you pushed me away!" _I lift her chin with my finger. We stared at each other for a while. As if we were reading each other's minds. There were no words needed in this moment. She places her hand on top of mine which rested on her cheek._ "You can't do that. You can't just yell at me or accuse me of something without having any reason, and especially not because Chloë made you upset. You have to talk to me. You have to let me in. I don't want to give up on you" _I simply nodded in agreement. At this point I would agree to anything to have her back in my life, it's been two days and I think I'm losing my mine. It was weird the way we were arguing; arguing but not really._ "What did she say?" _I took her hand and pulled her over to the couch._

~flashback Eddie and Chloë's phone conversation~

"Miss me already?" "I do!" "Why are you calling me Chloë?" "I want to see you" "you got to be kidding me. Do you really think that I want to see you. You're the last person I would see. Not even if I was dying and your the only one who could save me, I would rather die then see your face ever again" "that's a bit harsh Eddie" "don't tell me what's harsh" "I want to come back to you" "what Tyler can't keep up with your expenses?" "Eddie it was always you. You were gone, and I needed someone. But you're the one I love" "don't try to blame this on me, this is all you. And you never love me. Don't you remember what you said to me that night. What can't remember your lies now?" "Eddie" "save it Chloë" "you know she's like me. She's using you" "who are you talking about?" "whoever that **_thing_** is getting close too you. We all want the same thing Eddie money or fame, and you're loaded with it. Plus you're an easy target. You trust too easily, it's not your fault Eddie, it's who you are. Just remember I will always love you" "you're a b$&#%" "love you too Eddie see you around"

~flashback ends still Eddie's Pov~

_She places her hands on both of my cheeks and force me to look at her. _"You know me, I'm not like that" _I covered her hands with mine. _"I know. I let her get to me, and I hurt you. I played right into her hands. It kills me that, she still can manipulate me, without me even knowing. I did exactly what she wanted me to do. Which was to doubt you" _I was getting angry at myself I was played once again. I'm just a game to her, and she holds the control. But trust me it's going to be the last time, I'm taken for a fool, because I have something on Chloë. Watch your back Chloë because this means war. _

**The next day Loren was back at work. Eddie's mood went back to normal. The crew couldn't be more pleased.**

~Loren Pov~

_Eddie and I are taking a break from a long day of working out, and we're standing by the pool._ "Here" _he handed me a bottle of water._ "Thanks" "I need to ask you a favor" "what is it?" "I need a date to my parents opening of MK. Your invited already, and I need a date. You're the only one I trust so..would you do me the honor of being on my arms? Has friends of course" "sure Eddie, it's a date" _I said the last part to mess with him. _"I'm wearing red by the way" _A smile appeared on his face. It could be the fact that his favorite color is red._ "Can we get back to working out now?" "Yeah, right after this?" _I gave him a look._ "After wha-" _he pulled me into the pool_. "I'm going to kill you!" "You're all work no play" _he splashes me. Okay let's play, pushing him under water. He grab a hold of my legs pulling me down with him. Now we're floating under water staring at each other, we do that a lot nowadays. He swam closer to me, but the lack of air causes us to swim to the surface._ "Hi there!" "Hey Katy" "mom" "you two having fun?" _Eddie help me out of the pool, throwing me a towel_. "Yes mom we are. What are you doing here" "what no love for your mother" _he kisses her on the cheek_. "I came to talk to you about a little beach party we're hosting. Are you free tomorrow?" "Yeah sure, but why are you throwing a party MK is opening the day after?" "It's just a thank you for everyone who help me out with the club, the working crew, the decorators, and others" _she turns to me._ "Loren would you like to come?" "No sorry my mom is coming back in town" "oh she can come too" _she said with hope in her eyes. _"I'll see what I can do" _who I'm I kidding my mom love Max and Katy she's going to kill me for not accepting the first time she ask. _"Great see you three tomorrow"_ she left without an other word_. "You didn't tell me your mother was coming" "you didn't ask" "fair, but come to think of it I don't know anything about her" "what do you want to know" "the basics, so when I see her I'll have something to talk about" "okay. She had me at a young age, single parent, she took care of the business aspect of a clinic. Other than that we're the same" "so you two are close!" "She's my best friend besides Mel"

**The day came, as it went. Before they knew it Eddie was helping his parents set things up for the party. Max and Eddie were putting hot dogs and burgers on the grill. While Katy set out beach chairs and extra towels.**

~Eddie Pov~

"I'm done with everything" _I said has people started to arrive. I saw Ian and to my surprise Mel was with him._ "Hey Ian"_ I gave him a bro hug_. "Hey Mel, what are you doing with this clown?" "You two know each other?" "Yes, we have a mutual friend" "when did you get in town?" "about five days ago" "what? And you haven't rated my house for food?" "What, I was kind of busy" _he look at Mel and she smiles. There dating!_ "oh, hope he's treating you right Mel" "yes mate I'm. I'm a one woman man, and besides if I'm not she would kill me" "good to hear" "did you smooth things over with lo?" "Yes she should be on her way with her mom" "who's lo?" "Loren!" "she's my best friend" "oh now I understand" "same old slow Ian" "Funny mate" "hey look who it is" "hey Eddie" "Traci, I'm guessing this is all your doing" I pointed to Jake. "funny Eduardo, I see your attitude change, you talk to Loren?" "yes" _I knew my face was turning various shades of red._

~Loren Pov~

"Loren come on we're going to be late" "mom relax we're not late" "I just want to get there" "you just want to meet Max and Katy" "find, I do and oh don't forget your Rockstar boyfriend" "your just has bad as Mel"_ I throw sun tan lotion inside of my beach bag and we left out. We arrived, there were already a lot of people here. I spotted the Duran's with Mel and Ian. _"Hey guys" _they greeted me_. "This is my mother Nora Tate" t_hey greeted her. Eddie stepped up and extended his hand._ "Nice to meet you Ms. Tate" "please call me Nora, hey Mel didn't know you were coming" "neither did lo. Ian invited me. He's Eddie's best friend and my boyfriend" "treat her right Ian" _I gave him my best serious face_. "don't worry Eddie already warned me" _I smiled at Eddie, he cares about Mel. It didn't take too long for my mom, Max and Katy to get along laughing like they were old friends. Ian and Mel were in their own love cocoon. I was brought out of my thoughts by Eddie picking me up and running into the water. I screamed at him, telling him to let me go._ "You could have waited until I change into my swimsuit" "okay change" "it's too late now!" _Everyone was laughing at the top of the beach. It wasn't funny. I splash him and we started play fighting. I took off out of the water with him close behind me, I was to slow. He caught me lifting me off the ground by the waist spinning me around. Before we knew it night fell. Max made a fire and everyone gathered around it. Eddie laid a towel down for us to sit on. Pulling me down with him. He covered us with a blanket. Everyone was indulge in their own conversation while making s'mores. He brought me close to his body rubbing his hands up and down my waist. I can't help, but love the feeling he gives me when he touches me. The feeling is electric, it felt as if my skin was on fire. I closed my eyes and enjoy his touches._ "What no invite?"

**_what will happen? Continue? R&R _**


	7. Chapter 7

~Eddie Pov~

_Loren was sitting in between my legs with her eyes closed enjoying my touches until someone interrupted._

"What no invite"

_Great a perfect day ruin by Chloë. She stood in front of Loren and I. Jake and pops responded before I did trying to remove her from the beach. Loren held on to my arm trying to comfort me. To my surprise it was working. I tightly held her waist while I buried my face in the crook of her neck. Her scent is intoxicating. I could stay in this position forever. But that too was interrupted; Chloë turned on Loren._

"Excuse me _**thing**_ could you get off of him"

_It's one thing to come after me but Loren that's where I draw the line. Loren could tell that I was getting angry. She turned and our eyes lock._

"Don't let her push your buttons; she isn't hurting my feelings" "you think she can replace me, look at her. She has no class! Eddie please I just need five minutes"

_I had enough of this. Chloë is my problem to deal with. I got up and walked away from where I sat. _

"let her go pop"

_I was calm, too calm. Chloë noticed and could tell that wasn't a good thing for her, she stepped back. She tried to speak but I cut her off._

"Shut up Chloë; or should I say Cynthia Kowalski. Yeah Chloë I know the real you. Cynthia Kowalski from Fresno California. Daughter of Jackie Kowalski. Which surprised me, because you told me your parents were dead. Well Jackie looked alive to me" "I can explain all of that" "there's no need, I talk to Jackie. You're ashamed of her, so you tell people she's dead. But that wasn't the most surprising thing that came out of Jackie and I little chat. You and Tyler didn't meet onset of senior ditch day; You guys were high school sweet hearts"

_I started to laugh because I was so stupid not to see her for who she really is a liar and a manipulator._

"I was an easy target right. Was I the plan all along? to get rich? Use me meanwhile you BAN YOUR BOYFRIEND, well it work. It work for a while" "Eddie please" "Chloë don't you see I don't care. You should leave" "I'm not leaving without a decent conversation. I need to explain, I need to get you back. Yes there was a plan, but the plan change I fell for y-" "FELL for me Chloë. OOOOHHH THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU WERE BANNING TYLER IN OUR BED! That's love Chloë and I'm glad I experienced it with you"

_**she finally started to walk away**_.

"you want to know something Chloë"

**_she face me again._**

"you almost got what you wanted. I was coming home to propose. I was going to ask you to marry me Chloë"

_I turned back and saw that everyone was staring at me. I decided to take a walk, but someone called my name_.

"Eddie"

_I knew it was Loren I could tell her voice anywhere, but I needed to take a walk, I needed to cool down before I talk to her. I don't want to risk saying anything that would hinder our relationship again. So I kept walking._

"Eddie don't walk away from me!"

_I stop and turn, I could still feel the anger within and I need to walk away._

"Loren please I need to take a walk. I don't want to say anything I'll regret" "what you need to do is talk about your problem, stop bottling up your emotions. You're going to blow up on someone you care about" "THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING not to do Loren" "don't let her ruin you Eddie" "what do you want me to say Loren, that I'm a fool. That they played me. That I was so desperate to find what my parents had I ignored all the signs because I thought that she loved me. I was blindsided Loren and it hurt like hell"

_I took a deep breath, and look at her. I guess she was right talking does help. She walk towards me cupping my cheeks. It amazes me by just a simple touch how she's able to calm me down._

"Do you feel better?" "Yes" She pulled me into a hug. "I don't give up that easily"

_I smile to myself because I knew what she said was the truth. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. After about a few hours of awkward silence, we all decided to call it a night._

~the next day still Eddie's Pov~

_I didn't sleep so well last night, and I'm up at 5am. I tried writing but it didn't work. I don't know what to do. I grab my car keys and headed out not knowing where I was going. I went to the café and got coffee and breakfast that could feed the army, I got back in my car. Before I knew where I was, I was knocking on Loren's door._

"Eddie what are you doing here?" "I was in the neighborhood. Okay that's a lie I couldn't sleep and I needed to talk and you came to mind. Did I wake you? I brought food if your hungry"

_She laugh at me and push the door open. I place the begs on the counter, and she started searching through them_.

"Mmmm my favorite chocolate chip muffin"

_She squeal like a child on Christmas Day, ready to open their gift. I place one hand on both side of her, she stood in between eating the muffin._

"You're so easy to please"

_She rolled her eyes, she's so cute. There was chocolate on her nose, and I wipe it off with my thumb. She giggle, I swear it was the cutest thing I ever heard._

"What do you want to talk to me about?" "Nothing really, just needed to see you" "you look like crap, did you sleep at all last night?" "No, I woke up at around four and I couldn't go back to sleep. I tried everything" "what's on your mine?Chloë?" "No not really" "then what?" "You" "morning sweetie. Eddie your here early?"

_I moved my hands and backed away._

"Morning Nora. I was up and I thought I would drop by. I brought breakfast" "aww that sweet" "I should go" "Eddie" "yes Loren" "why don't you take a nap in my room" "no, it's okay I should go write or something" "no, you're going to sleep this walking zombie look, isn't going to cut it later tonight when you're escorting me into MK"

_She motion her hand around my face._

"Okay fine I'll go to sleep"

_She led me into her bed room. I never been in here before so I started looking through her things._

"Stop being nosy and lay down, but take off your clothes first"

_I gave her a look. She threw me an over-size sweatpants._

"I just didn't want you lying on my bed with clothes you wear out side" "Okay"

_I changed and jumped into her bed._

"Goodnight"

~Loren Pov~

"Honey" "yes mom" "I want you to be careful" "what do you mean?" "Eddie be careful with him. He has a temper" "mom he's just hurting. He's not like that all the time Chloë is just a touchy subject" "I know you like him" "he's my client" "so you keep saying" "whatever mom"

We talk for a few minutes. I heard noises coming from my room, I got up to check.

"What are you doing?" "Watching tv" "I told you to sleep"

_I got the remote control off the side table, but Eddie tried to take it from me. We end up play fighting for the remote. He pull me on the bed, we rolled around in it for a while. I was finally able to turn the tv off._

"Ha, I won" "fine, I'll go to sleep. Come here"

_He cuddled up next to me. His head rest in the crook of my neck. His hand around my waist. I run my hand through his hair. Has he run his fingers across my arm. His breathing slowed and I didn't feel his touch. He was sleeping just like that. I tried getting up but he hold tightly around my waist. He open his eyes._

"Don't leave, stay"

* * *

**_Thanks guys for the awesome reviews. The reviews are what keeps me going. So if you can write a review every now and then that would be great. I read all your reviews and you guys want a jealous Eddie. I'm going to try to make that happen in the next chapter or so. Eddielover14 suggested an ex coming back into town._**

**_I'm going back to school on Monday so I'm going to be updating once a week._**

**_Much love Nicole_**


	8. Chapter 8

~Loren Pov~

Opening my eyes again for the second time today, finding Eddie's head buried in the crook of my neck sound asleep. He look so adorable. I run my hand through his dark brown hair. My touch caused him to move closer to me, his hand clutch my waist. He groaned. I couldn't resist the urge to touch his soft skin. Rubbing my finger over is tattoo on his arm that held me tight. I heard him moan. He was awake smiling at me.

"Don't stop on my account" "sorry did I wake you?" "Why are you apologizing. It felt good, keep going" "Eddie!"

He had a creepy smile on his face.

"Did you sleep well?" "Yes, your comfortable to sleep on" "you do know there's something call a pillow right" "why sleep on a pillow, when I have you"

He rolled on top of me with his head in my neck.

"Eddie!"

I cried out, but my voice was muffled by his body.

"What?"

His breath tickled my neck, it causes me to giggle. He move his head to face me.

"You have the most cutest giggle ever"

He always do that, he always know exactly what to say to make me blush. Plus his morning voice isn't helping either, it only deepen my blush.

"We should get up" "why?" "Because it's 1pm" "five more minutes" "No we're wasting daylight"

I tried pushing him off, of me but he wasn't budging.

"You know you're not light" "five more minutes and I'll get off" "okay, five minutes"

Five minutes turn into hours. I was finally able to get him out of bed. We got something to eat, while I dodged my mothers lingering stairs. Eddie left but not before he gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a simple kiss but it left a tingling feeling. I walk back in the kitchen, my mom started staring at me again.

"What?"

I said innocently.

"He's my client"

She said mimicking me. I took a sip of tea.

"So do all your clients come over early in the morning with breakfast, and take a nap in your room. All cuddled up in each other's arms" "MOM, did you come in my room?" "I came to ask you about what dress I should wear tonight, and I found you guys" "tonight? dress?" "Yes, Katy called. She's leaving my name at the door. And I wanted your opinion on what to wear. My black dress or the red one. I chose the red one with no help from you" "oh, and no the black one" "why?" "Because I'm wearing red. Mother and daughter are not wearing the same color. I'm not three anymore"

She always used to dress me up in the same clothes has her when I was younger. She smile, I guess she was remembering too.

"I'm going to get ready" "okay, go get cute for your _**client**_"

~Eddie Pov~

I got home running up the stairs going to get ready for the opening. When my phone ring.

~ phone conversation~

"Hello" "where have you been Eddie. I've been calling you for hours" "sorry, I was sleeping"

I started smiling remembering my previous position.

"Sleeping Eddie it's 7pm how could you be sleeping" "mom was there a point to this phone call? Or was it to yell at me for my horrible sleeping habits?" "Don't get smart with me young man. I was calling because I wanted to ask you if you can give Nora a ride?" "A ride?" "To MK" "oh okay" "are you getting ready?" "Yes mom I am, I'm not going to be late I promise" "okay bye love you" "love you too"

~ end of phone conversation~

I got ready with time to spare. I was wearing a dark jeans with a gray button-down shirt, and a black blazer with a little red above the pocket to match Loren. Then I headed out the door again. I stopped at a flower shop and got a bouquet of red roses. I arrived at Loren's door and knocked.

"Eddie" "hi Nora, you look lovely tonight" "why thank you. Are those for me?" "Um.. Actually they're for Loren" "I know Eddie. I'll put them in water. Loren will be out in a minute, she's putting on her shoes"

On cue she walk out fixing her shoes. She took my breath away has cliché as that sounds, but it was the truth. She was wearing an Elie Saab red peplum dress. It had a cap-sleeves and a sexy plunging neckline revealing little of her cleavage. Her hair was loosely curled. Light makeup, and a red lip. And nude heels to top it off. I heard a chuckled behind me.

"I'm ready to go, but first"

She walk over to me, and I didn't dear breathe. She rolled up the sleeves of my blazer, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt.

"Much better"

After I stood there frozen for what felt like hours, we left. Nora was on the other side of the car looking at us, while I was staring at Loren. DAMN! This girl. I move closer, and whisper in her ear.

"You look absolutely, drop dead -she laughs- gorgeous tonight" "thank you. You look handsome yourself"

She kisses me on the cheek, smiles then wipe the red lipstick off. The car came to a stop. I wanted nothing more than to be selfish with Loren, I didn't want to share her with the rest of the world, I wanted her all to myself.

"Okay I'll go straight in and find Max, and Katy" "Nora you don't want to walk in with us?" "No, you guys have fun"

I walk out first, the paparazzi swarm me immediately; I reach back into the car for Nora's hand. she took it, and step out. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she walk away. I reach back in the car again this time for my girl. She took my hand and this time the paparazzi went wild. Asking all sorts of questions, if this officially means we're dating. What she was wearing etc. we took a few pictures, of course the paparazzi demanded we turn all sort of ways. Loren was new to this, so to put her at ease. I whispered funny things in her ears. I'm pretty sure those pictures will be front page tomorrow. After about 15 minutes of incessant picture-taking, I was able to guide Loren inside where we found pop, mom and the others.

"Wow Loren you look amazing" "thanks Katy, so do you" "yeah love that dress is perfect for you" "back off Ian she's mine"

I pull her close to my body. Everyone laughs, I don't know why because I was being serious. He step back with his hands in the air.

"She's all yours mate" "can we dance" "sure!"

I pulled her on the dance floor. The music was going, and so was Loren. The way her body move, it's like she was a pro. Her back was to me. I held her by her waist and match her moves, this was definitely dirty dancing. She turn and put her hands around my neck, and that's where it get even dirtier, grinding on each other. She pulls me down and places her lips on my ear.

"I'm getting hot. I need a drink"

I lead her over to the bar. She was fanning herself. She was definitely hot! there was a little sweat on her cleavage; that I couldn't take my eyes off, of. I quickly turn my head. DAMN, DAMN. I felt someone patting me on the back.

"You okay mate?" "Why wouldn't I be?"

He motion is head over to Loren, who was still fanning herself.

"She's going to kill me, do you see what she's wearing" "I see"

I punched him in the arm.

"What the hell Eddie" "back off" "you do realize I have a girlfriend right. Her best friend" "I know I just, she's getting to me" "yeah, I know. What you said earlier you meant it didn't you" "yes" "so when are you going to tell her that?" "I don't know. I want to get to know her first. Take things slow" "that makes sense, but I don't think your going to last that long"

He was right, I'm not going to last.

"here you go Eddie" "thanks Grace" "I'm going to get back to my girlfriend while you figure that out"

He walked away, and I turn to Loren.

"Here" "thanks"

We drunk a few drinks to cool off. But it didn't seem to work.

"want to get some air?" "that would be great"

I led her up the stairs.

"Where are we going" "there's a little apartment upstairs. Pops and mom turn it into something like a skybox"

We entered and I walk her over to the wall of window, it was one massive window really.

"Can they see us?" "No, it's one way"

I pushed my body up against hers. Moving her hair to one side, putting my lips against her ear.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" "Yes Eddie you did" "your all mine"

I kiss her neck, and she turn around.

"What do you mean by I'm all yours?" "Just that your all mine" "please elaborate" "elaborate?" "don't play dumb"

I look into her eyes. I place my forehead on hers. I found myself leaning in.

* * *

**Will they kiss? Because I don't know! R&R**

**it's going to be a long night ;)**

**too sleepy to edit, enjoy!**


End file.
